Camp Half-Blood
by AthenaAriHawthorne
Summary: Finally we can go to Camp Half-blood. Finally we can meet people like us. Finally we can go home.


A/N: For the sake of this story I will write myself as a Greek *shudder*. But, nah, I love all demigods no matter what godly parent. Also this is written using my theory that Rick Riordan is writing for the fates and set between 'The Lost Hero' and 'Son of Neptune'.

Disclaimer: I am a girl, and live in Australia, and I'm still under-age so therefore I am not Rick Riordan. Nor am I the owner of the cover artwork.

* * *

We had searched for ages but we had found it. We had finally seen it through the mist.

"Wow" said the daughter of Hephaestus on my right.

"It's way better than I could have ever imagined" said the other demigod on my left.

"You're welcome" I told them.

It was my present to them. The one-way tickets to New York, all the way from Sydney, Australia.

We had said goodbye to our families, packed for a long time and arrived before we left, due to the time difference.

Now the three of us were standing outside our true Home.

We fixed the strap of my duffel bag on my shoulder and looked at my two best friends beside me.

"Finally home" I said. And Haz, Ity and I walked through the gates of Camp Half Blood.

* * *

We were greeted by people we had never actually met. But we knew enough about them that seeing them was like meeting long-lost friends.

"Annabeth" the daughter of Apollo next to me cried out, dropping her bags and hugging the surprised Demigod tightly.

Then my hand was being pulled away from me by an all-to-eager Ity and I was forced to run past the other campers straight to the forest.

"Ity, No" I warned, but she wouldn't listen. She flung open the door of bunker nine and bolted inside, still pulling me behind her.

"Oh My Gods" she said, leaving me and running off. I was too busy looking at the massive ship I was standing under. The Argo II was enormous! Then I saw where Ity had gone to.

"Leo" i said, looking at the boy, his hand lit on fire being used as a welding torch.

Leo Valdez was way, way hotter in real life than any fan-art could ever portray. His black hair was flicked up at the bottom and his eyes were lit by the firelight. I could have died.

"Why'd you run away Athena" I heard Haz's voice from behind me and footsteps.

"Ity pulled me here to see her brother" I said, pointing over at the two children of Hephestus, already looking like best friends, talking animatedly, probably about the Argo II.

"I saw Annabeth" she squealed and hugged me tight.

"I wonder if he's here" I said, then we heard Annabeth's voice behind us and we turned to face the daughter of Athena.

"I doubt it" said Ity, walking towards us "Hi Annabeth"

"Who are you guys?" asked the confused looking girl.

"Well" I started "This is Ity, she is a daughter of Hephestus, already claimed. And Haz, we think, is a daughter of Apollo. And I'm Athena, and I think I'm a child of Dionysus. We come from Australia and we know all about you. Percy told us, not us in particular, but everybody. The difference is, that we know it's real. And we're really sorry that you have to be without your boyfriend. But, trust us, he's safe" Everything came rushing out of me.

"You know Percy?" she asked

"Well not personally" explained Haz "We've read about his adventures. We met you, through his eyes, we know all about everything from when he learned he was a demigod, up until he got together with you"

"And" said Ity "We've read about your future. Obviously we can't tell you what's going to happen, but we can tell you that we have to attend camp half-blood to train for what is to come"

"Are you talking about the prophecy of seven?" she asked.

As if on cue we all began to recite the prophecy, committed to our memories ever since we had read the lost hero.

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call

To storm or fire the world must fall

An Oath to keep with a final breath

And Foes bear arms to the doors of death"

Then Haz added "Yes, and no, we, we don't know exactly what will happen yet, we only know some of the future, only up until you..." she stopped, she couldn't say more, but in my mind i completed her sentence._ Until you fell into Tartarus._

**A/N: So this was originally intended for a Christmas present, but I am really bad with deadlines (like Percy!) So I changed it a bit and made it in summer :) But yeah, Haz and Ity are two of my best friends :) their accounts are 'Hazzapixie01' and 'Something Spiffy' go check them out :) **_  
_

**-Athena Ari Hawthorne  
**


End file.
